A Moment of Our Choosing
by JediMaster-Jen
Summary: Anakin makes a choice that changes the fate of the entire galaxy.


**Title: **A Moment of Our Choosing

**Summary: **Anakin makes a fateful decision that changes the fate of the entire galaxy.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me. All belongs to George Lucas, and now Disney.

/

Anakin had felt betrayal at other times in his life, but none had come from someone so close, so trusted. This one hurt; the kind of hurt that seeps into your soul and grabs your heart in a clench so tight you can't even breathe.

As he stalked through the hangar bay, Anakin caught sight of Master Windu. The tall, bald Jedi Master was giving instructions to some young Padawan Learners. For a moment, Anakin was tempted to speak with him; for a moment.

"Obi-Wan," he muttered to himself as he kept walking. "I need to talk to Obi-Wan!"

Quickly making his way towards the lift, he let out a deep breath and tried to center himself. He'd never been good at meditation and now he could barely engage enough emotional strength to sustain his physical being. He felt like melting into the floor.

The ride took only moments, but to Anakin it felt like an eternity. The doors slid open and, following his senses, Anakin made his way to one of the training rooms where he sensed his mentor. He peeked inside and saw Obi-Wan sparring with his longtime friend, Garen Muln.

Anakin took a deep breath and entered the room. "Master?"

Obi-Wan immediately called for a respite, and turned to face his student. When he saw Anakin's face, he knew something was seriously wrong.

"Go," Garen said, already gathering his things. "We'll catch up later."

Obi-Wan motioned Anakin to him. Tears gathered in Anakin's eyes as he approached his master.

Obi-Wan grasped Anakin's shoulders and looked into his eyes. "What is it, Padawan?"

Anakin took a deep breath and dived into his moment of truth. "I was just with Chancellor Palpatine. I'd gone there to…I don't even know why. It's…he's the Sith Lord!"

Obi-Wan was stunned. He was so stunned that he actually physically stumbled away from his apprentice. He sat down heavily on the bench behind where they stood. He tried to calm himself as Anakin sat beside him.

"How do you know this?" he questioned softly.

Wiping away his tears, Anakin attempted to explain how he came upon the knowledge.

"I went to him to tell him of Master Mundi's report about General Grievous," he began slowly. "Then I…"

Obi-Wan again touched his shoulder. "Then you what?"

Anakin jumped suddenly. "I told him about my feelings of being held back, of there being things about the Force that the Jedi aren't telling me, and about…how I feel like I'm being excluded from the Council. No one here trusts me and no one here believes in me. I'm all alone!"

Obi-Wan stood and did something he hadn't done since Anakin was a small boy. He hugged him; not a long hug, or even an especially comforting one, but a hug nonetheless.

"You are not alone, Anakin," he said as he pulled away. "You have me."

Anakin began calming down once again and sat back down. "We started talking. He kept telling me that the Jedi are afraid of my power and that's why they don't trust me. Then he just…he told me that he knows the ways of the Force and…and that he knows the dark side. He tried to turn me, Obi-Wan! He goaded me with the idea of saving Padme."

Obi-Wan wanted to ask what the senator had to do with the situation, but decided to leave that for another time. "What did you do?"

"I ignited my lightsaber," Anakin told him. "I…I really wanted to kill him. But, I didn't. I came here instead, to talk to you."

From his standing position, Obi-Wan made a decision then. "Come on. We're going to speak with Master Windu about this."

Anakin stood with him. Together they headed for the lift that would take them back to the hangar bay.

"Master, what point is there in speaking to Master Windu?" he wondered aloud. "I'm the _Chosen One_. Isn't it my responsibility to bring balance by myself?"

"That's where I think we were all wrong, Anakin," Obi-Wan pointed out. "None of this should be your burden to carry, alone. You have friends, and you have me. You _are_ trusted and we do believe in you. We've been remiss in our duties if we've failed as a whole to make you see that. _I've_ failed. But no more; starting today things change."

/

They entered the hangar bay and immediately went up to Master Windu. As quickly as possible, Obi-Wan and Anakin explained the situation.

"You're certain?" Windu asked the pair.

Anakin nodded decisively.

"You've earned my trust today, Anakin," Windu stated as he met Anakin's stare.

"Thank you, Master," Anakin replied, a sense of relief in his voice.

"We must end his reign of terror," Obi-Wan said. "If Palpatine remains in control of the Senate for much longer and this war is allowed to continue, we may all be near the end."

"Agreed," Windu said. "Anakin, please go to the Council chambers and explain the situation to Masters Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar, and Kit Fisto. Have them meet us down here in fifteen minutes."

"Us?" Anakin asked, confused.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Anakin, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing. I believe that your moment has arrived."

With a sense of renewed hope, Anakin ran off to do as he'd been instructed.

"Can he handle this?" Windu asked Obi-Wan. "Is he ready for his moment?"

With complete faith in his apprentice, Obi-Wan spoke. "Yes, he is. As am I. I'll be going with you to confront the Chancellor. He wants my apprentice. He's going to fail in that quest; has already failed. We're bringing his fate to him at a moment of _our_ choosing."

/

In the end, fate and destiny clashed brightly together in an epic battle that left both sides battered and bruised, but with one able to walk away, into an uncertain but brighter future.

The galaxy was forever changed.

Anakin Skywalker was forever changed.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was forever changed.

Windu, Tiin, Kolar and Fisto were remembered.

Faith was restored. Hope was renewed.


End file.
